


Reckoning: Part 2

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complete, Crack, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Laser Tag, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Psychopaths In Love, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 02, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Will continues his reckoning.





	Reckoning: Part 2

 

 

 

 

 

             **Reckoning: Part 2**

 

 

 

 

 

 

         Hannibal should've known, of course, that Will's revenge wasn't over. 

 

His dear, sweet Will always surprising him in the most unexpected ways. 

 

He just wished that Will had picked another method. 

 

He quickly changed his mind, however, when Will sauntered up to him and dragged him into a pleasantly surprising kiss. 

Hmm. He may just come to like this laser tag game after all, if only to get more kisses from his Will. 

 

He didn't even mind or care when Will shot him and ran away while laughing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
